Build talk:Me/E PvE Domination Mesmer
I'm fed up at looking in PvE General - Great and seeing 3 builds that look pretty much the same [1], [2], [3] Attempting to merge. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 10:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :it looks wonderful. although the others may argue along the same vein as with the pvp ranger builds as the elite does affect gameplay abit Funkopotomis 02:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. -- Drah 02:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::lolpvegameplay. FrostytheAdmin 11:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, yeah, general pve is a bit of a case of mash any skill thats recharged ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 11:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Use skills on mob, mob died D: FrostytheAdmin 13:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Added a couple of additional standard weapons set's for Unlinked spells and for E-managment using Auspicious Incantation >>Jayson<<< 08:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) erm Probably prof=Me/E Domination=12+1+2 Fast=11+1 Insp=6+1OptionalEchoof PainUral's Hammer!OptionalNightmare (Kurzick)IncantationOptional/build Because usually VoR, GoLE, and Deep Freeze are used together. — Balistic PvX 17:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Naaa. And if anything Empathy > Ether Nightmare ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 12:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::buuuuttt spreads to everyone, so its better for cryers who target others — Balistic PvX :Cool, saves trouble of having dazillions domination builds overrun by noobs trying to ruin the article but I still hate generic builds because varints and mainbar are always fucked up in some way. You dont have to use nightmare all time or if you use vor, epidemic is only cool with finish him but it (offensive spell) shouldnt be replacing energy manag or utility. --Anonimous. D: 14:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Think the current one is fine then, it covers all of these ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 08:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I like how domination equals: DEAL BIG MOTHERFUCKING AOE in pve. Brandnew 09:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I run this: prof=Me/E Domination=12+1+3 Fast=12+1of Lesser Energyof RegretEmpathyBackfireof PainUral's Hammer!IntensityOptional/build Never Fails and I dont have to dink around with arcane echo getting interupted/shattered. My Optional is as simple as rez sig. Shatter Enchant or Drain Enchant(r3) can be used as utility aswell Jlryan 08:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course it doesnt fail, this is pve. That's a pretty energy heavy build though, even with GoLE. Intensity is just as likely to get shattered as arcane too and res sig is pretty pointless, when H/Hing at least 4 party members have res sig and if you plan on dying more you should maybe think about a reusable res. I don't particularly like backfire in this build, in the time it takes cast and that foe deciding to use a spell, you may as well have just killed it with other domages. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 08:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Oh snap! this build just got owned! Smity Smitington 04:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Not really, still perfectly viable. Though makes the illusion magic line wandering/clumisness more appealing ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 08:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::This build centered on VoR and Cry of pain, and is called "Domination Mesmer", both of those skills got nerfed, and would be a completely different build with illusions skillz. Smity Smitington 15:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::Energy Surge, MoR. Also, just don't use empathy on someone with vor on them :/ --Frosty Mc Admin 15:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, VoR damage was actually slightly increased too ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The build has to be reworked, cry of pain is still mainbar, not to mention ether nightmare is listen in optionals. Smity Smitington 15:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cry of Pain is still reasonably good that's why. It's not "dead", people are completely overreacting, if it had a 30sec recharge and was conditional on an interrupt, that would be dead. Sorting EN now. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::You must be forgeting that Cry of Pain is a hex spell now therefore does not sync with VoR. Smity Smitington 15:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It isn't a hex spell. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::CoP got fucked. --Anonimous. D: 15:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It really didn't. Most cryway builds had shitloads of surplus damage and will only really effect bad teams which shouldnt be completing elites and stuff anyway ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Your right, it acts like a hex but some how is not. Either way optionals for this build need to be changed, or need a note, deep freeze and ether nightmare will not work well with VoR. Smity Smitington 15:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zzzzzz. Check skill descriptions before you bother posting. I took our EN and Deep Freeze is fine, it specifies other MESMER hexes. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 15:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::sry, ur right. Smity Smitington 15:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) tl;dr cryway cryway variants is are still viable and so is VoR. ··· Danny Does 16:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Never a huge fan of Ether nightmare, but is it not still "viable" in the optional section tagged maybe (Not to be used if taking VOR)? >>Jayson<<< 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) CoP does half the damage it used to do :/ ur way better off with Clumsiness and suchClose Impact 09:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd argue CoP with degen is better for solo or h/h play, Clumsiness happens to be the wrong spec [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 09:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::in pve you don't want degen, you want direct damage tbhClose Impact 12:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::We had Ether Nightmare before which basically spread degen, new CoP is easily better, its still a good skill to take [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 12:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Id have to agree that the hit COP took to a solo mes (aka NOT cryway)doesnt really matter. its not the win button it used to be, but that doesnt stop it having a nice place in the bar! Tho its best to echo something else now obviously. >>Jayson<<< 13:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Merge Is it time now to get the old MOR, VOR and Esure bars dropped and replaced with this one? as this was meant to be their replacment and this covers all them bars and is now rated? >>Jayson<<< 15:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep. WELLing time. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 19:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) echo cry notrly worth it anymore. and then by extension, neither is by ural's hammer. --Mafaraxas 18:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :echo vor is nice tho ::Yah echo VoR, echo Esurge (with urals), still solid outputs! >>Jayson<<< 04:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Resurrect? Really? Even in PvE, Resurrect is terrible. Does it really belong in variants? FomF or Res Chant I could see, but why Resurrect? :because someone bad wrote the variants :o sorting it now [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun Feya]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'RwrRr']] 23:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) works well with the Discord team... ...especially the VoR variant. since the heroes bring their own conditions. ... hurhur... BYOC... --MIB4u 22:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) "We Shall Return" What about using "We Shall Return"? It's a multi-res & pretty good with Auspicious Incantation. 15:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Except its not a spell so doesnt work with ausp at all... [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, didn't think about that, but we still have Light of Dwayna (still 25 energy & multi-res). Sorry, but I have log in problems, so I'm gonna use my IP to sign comments, untill I log in again, then I'll change the signs. 16:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, allies don't tend to die in bunches, unless you're doing something pretty wrong. I just cant see how much it would be better than a single person res. You could say its for energy management, but energy management that relies on a party member dying isn't all too great. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Light of Dwayana is untargetted :o. -- Drah 03:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) shouldn't this be Me/any? I don't see any ele skills on the mainbar. 20:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I updated the skill bars to Me/any but i'm scared of moving the page to Me/any PvE Domination Mesmer [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :GoLE shouldnt have been taken out. I've neatened this thing up now. - AthrunFeya - 22:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Downtime This build has it. Cuilan 21:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Cares. No one does. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::People wanting a domination build that doesn't shutdown itself would. Cuilan 19:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::what exactly is causing you downtime? the energy management is plentiful and there's no exhaustion or anything. if you need some spammy damage that's what those optional slots could be for. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Needs a Tank This build needs a tank/Minions/Spirits for defense and requires too much of a tank-n-spank play style, otherwise your mesmer is not going to last very long taking damage in HM. I still prefer the Me/A AP builds with EVAS (have both offense + defense) to this. DarkSpirit 05:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :If your mesmer is sitting in the front soaking up damage, then your doing it wrong. 05:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If your mesmer is running around being chased by warriors instead of casting, then you are not dealing any damage either. Where are the defenses? All I see is a bunch of offensive skills with no defenses. If it has no defenses then it is subpar to the Me/A AP builds with Arcane Echo EVAS because this one needs a tank.DarkSpirit 05:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No, you have a hero team that has Aegis, Prot Spirit, Shield of Absorption, AoE Weakness, a minion wall, and spirits. It's also possible to fit even more defense in there. Player teams will have frontliners (not necessarily a 'tank') and probably SY. This is part of role specialization, where people focus on one job and do it well. In this case, this build does AoE armor-ignoring damage, and lots of it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:24, 2 March 2010 (UTC) :Not every individual build needs minions, spirits or shadow form in (your heroes can take those anyway). Believe it or not, there are even some very effective team builds around which have none of these things. This build is great in HM since enemies spam skills and have seemingly infinite energy with which to do so. Just adding EVAS won't greatly improve your defense really - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Foes generally (a lot of the time) skip by the Ebon sins if they were already wanting to whack you. Cuilan 19:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: this isnt a jackass of all trades master of none build.Its focused like most good bars are and has its own role in a TEAM that can supply the defence, a build is 64 skills not just 8..Tho admittedly reactive hexing comparatively blows donkey balls when put up against direct offense, but thats an entirely different discussion. loltank.>>Jayson<<< 01:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to reset their AI so they would stop chasing you instead of the closest target, just use YMLAD or a snare. This build damage is reliant on the monsters hitting something or using their skills on something, that means some allies have to take the pain since it doesn't interrupt or stop the attack. That is why it is not as good as the Me/A AP AE build that can conjure up to 4 EVAS which can KD and deal good damage. I dont see how this build is even half as good as the Me/A ones. Am I the only one that prefers a highly rated build that offers good defense as well as offense?DarkSpirit 04:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::As stated, minions, spirits and tank builds should be soaking up your damage (which practically every '''team' build has somewhere). If you keep getting chased maybe run higher HP so you're least likely to be targeted (this is why low level minions, and the jagged bomber minion build are so good). The damage of this in HM greatly surpasses that of the EVAS spam, since enemies spam skills so often. Also EVAS are terrible tanks, they survive maybe a couple of hits at best. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because you didn't take into account the recharge, you think that the damage surpasses AP-AE-EVAS spam, but it doesn't. I can have afew EVAS active at one time + PI and FH with AP far exceeds the damage from a 20s recharge VoR. Besides, official wiki says: "Just like Spiteful Spirit, this hex could be extremely useful in hard mode as enemies cast and use skills faster; however, unlike Spiteful Spirit, enemies would actually try to avoid triggering it by minimizing skill usage. " Since you keep removing any votes or opinions that goes against this favorite build of yours I would remove my vote. But this doesn't imply that the build is great, you are just forcing it yourself.DarkSpirit 08:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::"enemies would actually try to avoid triggering it by minimizing skill usage."'' Wait what? When did monsters started to do this? 08:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Funny really, because if wiki is right (which I highly doubt) then you've accidentally just found a very powerful defensive build (far better defensively than a few ebon sins), as well of offensive. I can see that AP illusion spam is a very good build but this isn't because you have the ability to case a couple of vanguard sins, it's because clumsiness and wandering eye are very effective damage sources (this also makes me question the note on VoR, seeing as though AI spams through clumsiness/wandering eye with np). AP singuard spam terribly weak compared to both these builds. Yes, it's a fun build, olook 5 sins! But really, truthfully, you're spamming ebon sins which don't do a world of damage and can be killed off reasonably quickly. Pain Inverter is an interesting one because you've already complained that letting enemies kill things for damage is unacceptable in a build. Interesting double standards indeed. Also note that VoR is AoE damage, so you don't need to spam it a lot, just slap it on a mob and watch them die. I personally don't care whether the community finds a certain mes build Great or Good but there seems a general consensus throughout other members that it's part of the former category. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Instead of trying so hard to use my arguments against me just to win, why don't you try looking at the build with unbiased eyes for once. First of all, VoR builds and Pain inverter require minions or allies to take damage. Sure you can say use minions/spirits blah blah which are not part of this build but minions and spirits dont always show up exactly in front of the target you hexed, EVAS DOES! EVAS with maxed rank has high damage and KD which is additional utility that this build doesn't have and your argument this build (with its 20s recharge VoR) has more damage than AP+AE+EVAS+PI+FH, is ridiculous. By the time I finish casting those skills, the target is already dead so forget about clumsiness and wandering eye, you dont even have the time to get those in. VoR is only AoE ADJACENT range. Adjacent range in GW means shoulder to shoulder and is the smallest range in the game. Good luck getting all your monsters packed up in a dot everytime you use it. This is ranked great because YOU forced it that way by removing low score votes, not because most of the community think so.DarkSpirit 16:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you don't pve much do you? -Auron 16:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) This is a terrible Dom build I tried it, for shits and giggles. Really though. You can not use the shout after using Arcane Echo. Because you will lose Arcane Echo's effect. This means that you can only use it on the 2nd CoP or on ESurge. Further of all, it's got mad downtime; 20 second recharge on your elite variants means that you can only use it once after echoing it, and you'll be stuck waiting to cast your Elite for AE to recharge in order to use it again. Which is counterproductive. I am tempted to post the build(s) I use myself. Thing is, they might be too much PvX:WELL. But right here, Arcane Echo and Ural's Hammer are two wasted slots that hurt the build more than they could compliment it. Excuse my grammar. Kbai. BlazeRick 11:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think the idea is that the mob should be dead after chain and will recharge in time for the next mob. Seeing as you don't like recharges, try Build:Me/A AP Illusion Mes or Build:Me/A Assassin's Promise Spiker. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 12:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe. I mostly H/H the game, so am busy longer on a mob, I guess. BlazeRick 16:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Run Air of Superiority, with or without Arcane Echo, mebbe? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 19:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I've used this build and found no problems with BuH+Arcane Echo. The build has downtime, but it's not 20 seconds. Cuilan 03:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lololololol, ridiculous retardation. Use BUH while casting arcane echo you shitter. Life Guardian 03:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you're replying directly to me, I meant that the two skills don't conflict with each other on the same build. Cuilan 03:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: i think it was to mr cant use AE+buh cos its makes ae fail...& What Life said..tbh... shout just before your AE cast ends=cake.40/40sets make your skills recharge faster i heard? >>Jayson<<< 04:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You can squeeze another Esurge with an Essence of Celerity up. 36% chance of less recharge for one attribute made this build even more annoying. Cuilan 04:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I was talking to BlazeRick, i just cbf to indent to his comment :> Life Guardian 04:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Shout only lasts for 10 seconds or so though. I feel that something like Backfire, Diversion or Shatter Enchantment could replace that skill better. Just saying, it is inferior to what I usually run. BlazeRick 06:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Then post what you normally run and stop complaining about this build being bad. --Steamy..x :::::::::::i normally have buh up for 20+seconds per cast and fairly frequently, outlastin its recharge...spirits are nice for this. and everyone loves a spirit spammer! 25% damage is a BIG kicker >>Jayson<<< 01:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::gw:"By Ural's Hammer!" says Spirits don't count, but gww:"By Ural's Hammer!" doesn't mention anything about Spirits. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 02:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::take a spirit spammer bar, go out alone, let your spirits get shit all over till they under 50% health scream "by Ural's hammer!" and watch as it last 9 seconds longer per spirit that was under 50%, 3 spirits and it outlasts it recharge. On wiki it say that it doesnt increase the spirits damage by 25% (minions tho dont count for the duration increase) >>Jayson<<< 02:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) May 2010 Mesmer Update Some of the skills in (some versions of) this build got powered up in the recent Mesmer rebalancing: Empathy now reduces damage the hexed foe's attacks, and Energy Surge now costs 5 energy and recharges in 15 seconds (a reduction by five for both quantities). Cry of Pain, on the other hand, now takes three seconds more to recharge (total 15), and Ether Nightmare now takes ten seconds longer to recharge (total 25). Additionally, many other skills this build currently eschews benefit from the new update, and might do well to be incorporated: Shatter Delusions now does AoE damage and recharges in 6 seconds, Aneurysm now drains as much energy from adjacent foes as it restores to the target foe, and thus can be chained back and forth every five seconds between adjacent foes, and Panic now lives up to its name. I propose something (very tentatively) along the following lines, to get the ball rolling: prof=Me/E Domination=12+1+1 Fast=8+1 Insp=10+1EmpathySurgeEchoAneurysmWrackDelusionsIncantationof Lesser Energy/build :Eburn>empathy --Steamy..x 10:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Is the GoLE still the most efficient energy management there? It doesn't the recharge reduction Inspiration magic skills do now, but i haven't done the math yet. NilePenguin 10:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes; you'd only need 1-2 skills for management; Drain Delusions and my choice would be Kitah's Burden. Also I do believe CoP and Ether Nightmare are considered mesmer skills and therefore recharge fast. A mesmer can spam them even more now.Minion 12:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) mind wrack mainbar over empathy...+ Shatter Delusions for strong, armor ignoring, fast recharging, AoE dmg.Illoyon 13:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Iam new to guild wars.. Can someone please tell me how to use the May 2010 Mesmer Update skill build I mean in which order i should you the skills, and which mobs i should target first. Meta?! wut? that?.....is it really?...Someone can remove it if its not meta, had a break from genpop so i dunno?.[[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury'']] 13:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :this is meta. alot of mesmers run it, run around factions or NF and you'll see--Bluetapeboy 04:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::They run 10,000 different variations of it. Cuilan 15:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) GoLE I think it should be noted somewhere that if using energy burn (which is the best variant in my opinion), GoLE is kind of useless as e-management is not a problem at all if using auspicious incantation. Optionals Being running this along with mesway recently, with excellent results, but I found that mistrust is an excellent optional skill for this, and, in certain areas, so is spiritual pain. Worth putting them in? Kracatoan 21:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC)